Let's Imagine
by dark lil'angel2be
Summary: A One-Shot Collections of Requests! Shiranai Atsune: Hatsune always had been in love with Gray, everyone knows. And so does Juvia, both of them are planning to confess to him! But on the same day! Who will be the first to tell him and who will Gray accept? OC x Gray


**Story: Tell Him**

**Couples: Hatsune Angelbeat x Gray Fullbuster**

**Anime: Fairy Tail **

**Author: dark lil'angel2be**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime and characters, Hatsune Angelbeat belongs to  SHIRANAI ATSUNE**

**WARNING: This is a Original Character x Canon Character story! **

**Requested by: Shiranai Atsune ❤**

* * *

><p><em>Hatsune always had been in love with Gray, everyone knows. And so does Juvia, both of them are planning to confess to him! But on the same day! Who will be the first to tell him and who will Gray accept? <em>

Not very recently there has been a new member in the Guild, Hatsune Angelbeat!

She's a voice caster that has been here for a half year now. She has straight and neat orange colored waist-length hair tied into a high ponytail braid with bags swept to the right side. And beautiful emerald eyes.

She wears a long-sleeved dark silver jacket with hoodie that is zipped only halfway, revealing her torso to be covered in a white sleeveless tube top which reaches just above her belly button with a fishnet that covers most of her upper torso to her neck. Her gray-colored guild mark (which is right where her heart is) underneath the fishnets. She wears a pair of white baggy pants with black linings. Her footwear is a pair of black leather shoes.

She wears a necklace with a small gem made of jade; it was given to her by her cousin, whom she calls "sister". She also bears a small but noticeable faint scar beside her right eye.

Sure, she came to love every one of the Guild members, thought she'll never admit that. But one particular person more than the others, the lucky guy? Gray Fullbuster.

Hatsu tried her best to hide the fact that she likes him, but she failed, big time. Ever since Valentine's Day, the day she tried to confess her feelings to him. Which everyone spied on them, including Juvia.

However, on that day, Juvia also was planning to tell him, again.

_**Flashback**_

It's Valentine's Day! Omg, and you know what that means, right?!

Chocolates, roses and confessions!

And this day is just like any other Valentine's Day! Hatsune Angelbeat, is planning on confessing to the oblivious ice mage! But so does the water mage, Juvia!

Hatsu sat alone at the table, thinking.

Lucy skipped to her table and sat opposite of her, " Hi Hatsu!"

She looked up, " Oh, hi Lucy-san."

" So, what are you going to do for Valentines?"

" Nothing special, I guess."

" Oh c'mon! I know you have feelings for that ice mage, " Lucy whispered, this made Hatsune look up at her in an instant!

" H-how do you know?"

Lucy grinned, "Isn't it obvious? You clearly have a huge crush on him! You blush every time he talks to you; you stare at him as he passes you by! And you gaze so lovingly at him! Which is, what I think, is totally not like you! So you like him!"

Hatsune had a slight blush on her face, " Lucy-san, please keep quiet about it."

Lucy nodded, " Of course, I will! But anyway, when are you going to confess?"

Hatsu stopped whatever she was doing and looked up at her, " ….. I was planning to confess today."

" Then you've got to be fast or be the best."

" Why?"

Lucy turned around and stared at a blue haired girl, Juvia, "Well, I don't know if you have been listening lately. But Juvia is also planning to confess, today."

Hatsune growled and put her head on the table in frustration, Lucy then patted her head.

"I'll try my best."

"Now, that's the spirit!"

"And when will you confess?"

"Confess what?"

"Your feelings for the Salamander."

Lucy blushed the color of Erza's hair! This time, Hatsune grinned. " I'm thinking about today, maybe."

"You should."

"I should?"

"Yeah, I think he likes you too."

"You think so?!" she exclaimed, Hatsune nodded. The answer made Lucy smile wider.

"Well, I'm going, oh will you tell Gray to come and meet me at the _riverbank_ at 8. But don't tell him it's from me!"

Lucy's smile suddenly dropped a little, Hatsune noticed, but she didn't ask about it. "O-oh, sure. I'll tell him, good luck, Hatsune."

Hatsune nodded and got home, getting ready to confess.

_A few hours later~_

Hatsune sat by the riverbank, watching the stream go by and staring at the reflection of the moon.

She heard footsteps coming closer, and a voice calling out someone's name she wasn't expecting at all.

"Erza?!" he called out. Hatsu turned around and saw Gray, in what is seems pretty fancy clothes and a rose in his hands.

'_Erza__? Did he think that Erza asked him to come here? Does he like her? He never wore those clothes before, oh no, he's coming here!' _Hatsune thought.

When Gray came closer, he realized that the person he was calling for isn't the person in front of him.

" Uh? Hatsune? What are you doing here?" he asked.

Hatsu slowly turned around to face him, " H-hey Gray."

" Um, hey, so what are you doing here?"he asked again.

" Uh, oh, n-nothing much, j-just hanging out, what about you?"

" Lucy said that someone wanted to meet me at the riverbank, and I was hoping to see someone else, sorry,"

Hatsune shook her head, " No, it's… alright."

Far behind them, was a bunch of idiots spying on them.

" I wonder why Hatsune chose the riverbank, out of all the places in Fiore,"Wendy said, everyone else nodded.

" Everyone knows that this place, holds _their_ moments," Lucy said but then sighed, " but Hatsune has only been here for a half year, and she doesn't know everything yet. So of course, she wouldn't know what the riverbank means to him."

Juvia nodded in agreement, " Juvia knew about this when Erza-san was kidnapped, Juvia would never confess at the riverbank, because Juvia doesn't want to take away the memories they shared here. Juvia would confess at Gray-sama's house or in the Guild."

Everyone sweat dropped at Juvia's last sentence, but watched Hatsune and Gray again.

" But wait, Juvia, you like Gray, so why don't you confess right now?" Natsu suddenly asked out of the blue.

" Juvia isn't the kind of person who would ruin someone else's confession, that is too cruel."

Back to Hatsune and Gray.

" Umm, so have you seen Erza around here?"

_Crack_, " N-no, I haven't seen her all day, today."

" Ah, she must be still on her mission then. I wonder who wanted to talk to me here, anyway," he then looked around the night sky, " it's getting late, I'll be going home now. Bye Hatsune, I'll see you tomorrow!"

And with that he left her there at the riverbank, alone. He didn't even give her the chance to talk at all! The stupid fool.

As if that wasn't enough, it suddenly started raining.

" Juvia! Are you _m_ad? I mean- **s**ad?" Lucy whispered to the rain woman, she nodded.

" Gray-sama _didn't even give Hatsune-san the chance to confess_."

_**Flashback End~**_

However, today is Valentine's Day, again. And this time, Hatsune Angelbeat will make sure that her voice is heard!

But this time, she'll confess somewhere else. She won't confess at the riverbank, since (_surprisingly_) Juvia explained to her why he thought Erza would be there.

Now she finally understood why, it seemed that he used to have a little crush on the Titania when they were kids. Everyone thought those feelings have faded away as they grew older, but they thought wrong. He still had those feelings for her, without her knowing about them.

Even though Hatsune has great respect for Erza, she can't help but feel defeated. Erza is the Queen Of Fairies, obviously everyone would love her (even though they're also scared of her).

But that doesn't mean, she's giving up.

_Oh dear_, this is just **the beginning**.

7 PM. South Gate Park, Magnolia Town.

" Hatsune!?" Gray called out.

Mirajane told Gray that Hatsune had to tell him something, but he had to go to the South Gate Park at 7 PM. And of course, he came here, because he was curious about what she has to tell him.

He then stood under the large tree, when he suddenly heard, " Gray."

Gray flinched and took a step back, " Whoa! Hatsune, you scared me! Please don't do that again!"

" Sorry."

An awkward silence was between them, before Gray broke it.

" Umm, so anyway, what did you want to tell me."

Hatsune was standing there with her hands behind her back, she pinched her hand. " A-actually, I wanted to sing it for you."

" Oh? If that's the case, then please, sing."

With a snap of her finger, a microphone and boom box appeared next to her. She took the microphone in her hand, and music started to play from the boom box.

Bystander nearby, heard the music and come to look at the commotion.

Hatsune look one last time at Gray, before she smiled at him and closed her eyes and opening her mouth to let the words flow out of her mouth.

"_She can't see the way your eyes, light up when you smile_

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare, whenever she walks by_

_And you can't see me wanting you, the way you want her_

_But you are everything to me," _

Erza is smart, but in situations like these, she's as dumb as Natsu. And so is Gray, he's oblivious of Hatsune's feelings while he knows very well about Juvia's. So why does he not see it?

"_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead I'm just invisible, yeah,"_

Erza loves Jellal, that's how it always had been. He knows that very well, yet, he's still staring at her so lovingly.

"_There's a fire inside of you, that can't help but shine through_

_But she's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do_

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_And everything that we could be,"_

Whatever he does, Erza would always either scold him or praise him. But she never sees her reflection in his eyes as they lock their eyes with each other.

"_Like shadows in the faded light, oh, we're invisible_

_I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize," _

Hatsune opened her eyes again, and looked Gray straight in his eyes. This made his heart skip a beat.

"_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you_

_Baby, let me love you, let me want you_

_You just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible, oh, yeah,"_

Please realize already, I have these kinds of feelings for you! Why don't you see-?!

"_She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile," _

That she's never gonna love you, like you love her. And the way, I … love you.

Cheers and applause could be heard as Hatsune finished the song, the applause stopped and Hatsune spoke: " There's this guy… I really, really like."

She said, looking straight at Gray.

" But he's so dumb to realize that I have feelings for him, I know he may think of me as just a nakama or even a sister. But,"

She slowly approached Gray, with the mic in her hand.

" I want him to know that, no matter what, I would still like-no," there was a long pause, as she stood right in front of him, " I… love you, Gray."

Cheers and whistles surrounded them, but then stopped as Gray was about to say something.

He covered his mouth, and his face was bright red.

" … I don't know what, to say…"

Was the only thing he said, by then the crowd of people were already gone. So, that means it's only the two of them.

" So, since when?"

" Since when what?"

" Since when have you had feelings for me?" he smirked, it annoyed Hatsune. Why did he get so full of himself?

" I don't know, at first you got so much on my nerves that I wanted to kill you," Gray sweat dropped, but then he heard Hatsu chuckle, " but as time went by, and I got to know every one of Team Natsu and everyone else in the Guild. I even got to know you more, but to be honest. I actually took a liking to you because you helped me save my runaway cousin, Jade. And I guess, since that day, I've always had my eyes on you."

" I see," he smiled.

" What about you?"

" What, about me?"

" What do you feel?" Hatsune asked, the moment she has been waiting for, all day.

" … Honest? I like you, Hatsune. But as a friend, my nakama. I like Erza a lot, and I know! I know, she loves Jellal. But I guess, I got to let go of my First Love," he laughed bitterly," First Loves were never meant to last, right?"

Hatsune nodded, " Does that mean, you're… rejecting me?"

He nodded, " Yeah, I'm sorry, Hatsune. I mean, I'm thankful for your feelings and your confession. But if I'm letting go of my First Love, then you should give me time to forget her."

Hatsune smiled understandingly at him, " I understand, take your time, there's no need to rush."

And with that, they both smiled at each other, under the large tree in the South Gate Park.

" So how did the confession go?" Lucy asked Hatsune, the day after Valentine's.

" I got rejected."

" You look pretty happy for someone who has been rejected, thought," Levy said, to which Lucy agreed.

" Well, he's finally trying to let go of his First Love. But of course, it takes some time. I told him that he can take his time, there's no need to rush. I will wait for him anyway."

Hatsune then locked eyes with the ice mage, he smiled and waved at her, she blushed but waved back at him.

" Now, that's great to hear! I hope Juvia is taking it well, thought, now that her rival may be one step closer to Gray's heart," Levy said as she turned to Juvia, who was talking to Gajeel, or more like, arguing.

" What are those arguing about, this time?"

" I think about love, Juvia complaining about how Gray doesn't want to love her back and Gajeel listening to her complaints."

" Why is Gajeel still there, thought?"

" Maybe Juvia blackmailed him about something."

" What does Juvia know that we don't?" Levy asked, Lucy and Hatsune then glanced at Levy and then back at Gajeel, who saw them staring. He looked away, flustered.

" Mmmhhh? I wonder~"

* * *

><p><strong>This is so late, right?<strong>

** Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! The first few days, I've been trying to figure out what I should write. But then there's my new school and new people, which gave me a lot of stress. And then there's my stupid writer's block! **

**I hope I managed to get Hatsune Angelbeat's personality, right. This is my first requested story, since, ever! So, I hope you liked it! **

**ALSO: I can do Requests once in a while, so PM me or write it below in your review! :3 **

**But please be patient with me, since I am a slow writer. **


End file.
